Talk:Unnamed Nara Clan Member
Shadow Imitation Technique Should he be listed as a user?--LeafShinobi (talk) 13:21, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :i think he should. I'd hope that he wasn't standing there forming the seal for no reason at all. I'm assuming he was aiding Ensui with the technique--Cerez365 (talk) 13:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is Ensui!!°Aizen° (talk) 17:56, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ensui is the one on the left, the one this article is about is the one in the center of the image, as explained in the description below the image. Omnibender - Talk - 17:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::iCrop --Cerez (talk) 18:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) new pic can someone please get a more flattering picture? it's a really bad head shot. he looks like a monster!!! (talk) 06:40, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Anime Debut Is his anime debut episode 266? TricksterKing (talk) 11:22, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. However, I don't see the reason to have this page when we have so little information =.= --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 11:27, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::It does seem pointless since he is another background character who hasn't done anything, it seemed odd that there's an anime image but no debut. TricksterKing (talk) 11:35, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't see why it should be deleted. I don't feel like it is anything negative on the wiki. It also doesn't fall under any of the reasons for deletion. It is true there isn't much info about him but then wouldn't that make this article a stub? Under the Policies, Narutopedia and Wikia ACG/Lurking Gnomes Deletion Draft that would be a reason against deletion. User:Epsilon93 :There is no such page and we don't create pages about every random background character that hasn't been named and has done little in the series. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 11:43, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Needed ? Again, another page about random background character #9403 who has done nothing to aid the war or anyone. I vote for deletion --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 11:44, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :The main reason I made this article was that I wanted to contribute and to be able to see the other members of certain clans that had not really been introduced yet. It may just be me personally but I would like to be able to see pictures or even a stub of the Nara clan member that was one of Naruto's bodyguards on the turtle island, or all the various unnamed Akimichi clan members that we have seen introduced throughout the war. ::Please see the page logs which indicate the page was deleted and put on a userpage. It's housekeeping, this article is totally pointless. Your reasoning for creating the page just makes me lol. Also, please sign your posts with ~~~~ or the signature button on the editor toolbar above. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 11:50, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I understand your argument about not every single random background character getting a page. It would be silly to have a page for every random villager or ninja. If we were to go based off your argument however, then do we really need a page for Kagami Uchiha or Torifu Akimichi? We don't really know much about them either but are their pages justified because we just know their name? I personally like having pages for them, even though we do not know much about those two because they are additional members of a known clan in the Naruto Universe. Isn't a wiki there to provide any additional info we can find on the naruto world and its characters? Epsilon93 (talk) 12:04, June 8 2012 (UTC) :Admins do housekeeping on the wiki and they clear out the pages that are for nameless people. If they have a name, regardless of the amount of info, they get a page. This Nara Clan Member has no name and therefore it will be deleted when the Admins do housekeeping. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 12:02, June 8, 2012 (UTC) If that is the rule that characters need to at least have a name then I can understand that. Though I ask could someone please add that rule to the page that contains the policies for deletion? Because when I read the rules I thought that the page I made would be ok according to the guidelines I read. Epsilon93 (talk) 12:10, June 8, 2012 :I get why you'd want to create a page for him Epsilon93, in previous times it would have been left alone. However, the whole "unnamed/unknown character" articles were getting a bit too much so the community decided to cut down on them. When these people get named in the databook, manga or other official source, then a character article will be created for them but for now, notes are made of them in the Other Clan Members section of clan articles. It's not so much a rule as it is something we adopted.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:12, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::It's just a culture that the wikia has created due to the numerous Unnamed person articles. Cerez has most of the un-named characters listed on his userpage :) --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 12:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Yea that's fine I completely understand that. Has there been any talk of possibly posting just a picture of the various unnamed clan members under their respective clan page to show off all the known members? I think it would be really cool to have but if it leads to problems that ruin the wiki pages then I understand. Epsilon93 (talk) 12:22 June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Not enough space. Most of these are one sentence. But they are referenced. Readers can search for them on their own.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:30, June 8, 2012 (UTC)